An Unwanted High School Experience
by nyliac
Summary: Catalina is a vampire, who is being forced to go to school by her parents. She only has one friend, Demetri, and likes to be left alone. What happens when A new kid shows up? Could he be her soulmate?
1. Chapter 1

I didn't know how long he had been stood there watching me read, but it was getting really annoying. "You're blocking my sun," I said in my harshest tone, without looking up. "Sorry," he said as he moved. "Why are you sat over here on your own?" I sighed. I knew he wouldn't leave until I answered.

He was obviously new and so he didn't know about the 'freak'. This was my corner. I had chosen it because it was secluded; it was situated in the farthest corner from the school. No-one bothered me here. It was summer at the moment, so it was also the prettiest place in school. There were clovers everywhere that made sitting comfortable, and flowers all over that made the place smell like freesias and roses.

The boy shifted his weight, bringing me back to the real world. I sighed again. 2Because I like sitting on my own, it means I don't get interrupted," I replied and went back to my book. "Well that's not very social, where are all your friends?" he questioned.

"I don't have any."

"Why not?"

"Why are you interrogating me?" I snapped. "Why don't you ask one of the kids in there, I'm sure they'll tell you. Goodbye." I got up, packed away and headed for the school building. Life's hard; especially with a temper like mine. I could probably bite his head off right now, or maybe just settle for his neck. My life sucked. Literally. I know cliché. Everyone at school thought there was something wrong with me, and, there was. I was a vampire. A vampire whose parents were forcing her to go to school.

Once inside, I began walking to my next lesson. English. I wasn't that bad at English. I didn't like it much though. Lost in thought, I walked right into Ashley. "Watch where you're going you klutz!" She screamed. Ashley was the head of 'The Plastics', girls with bleach blonde hair and orange skin all year long. "Sorry." I mumbled and continued walking. "I wasn't finished talking," said Ashley as two of her minions blocked my path. She reached out, with her long manicured fingers and turned me round to face her. I looked her up and down, disgusted. Today she was wearing a pink halter top and a very short denim skirt. Which, though I hated to admit it looked good on her. As always her face was plastered with foundation, blushed and mascara. She looked fake.

"Well I was finished talking to you." I was about to turn around and walk away when she pushed me. Yeah real mature. I tried to steady myself, but I was too off balance. I began to fall backwards when strong arms caught me, sending a jolt through my whole body I was going to turn to see who it was when the principal arrived. The mysterious arms dropped from around my waist, and, when I turned, no-one was there.

"Is there a problem here girls?" the principal asked.

"No sir," The Plastics said in unison. I always wondered how they did that.

"Well then I suggest you all get to class."


	2. Chapter 2

As I walked to English a million thoughts were running through my head. The most pleasant of these was an image of Ashley as the Wicked Witch of the West, melting as I threw a bucket of cold water over her head. As my fantasy ended I reached the door. The faded plaque on it stated that this was 'Room 10 English'. I opened the door and felt as though my worst nightmare had come true, the boy from this morning was in my English class. As I entered the room, he turned and grinned at me. For the first time, I saw his face, and by that I mean I REALLY saw. He was tall, even whilst seated and he seemed to emit a certain... warmth. He had chosen to sit in the unoccupied seat by the window and, as a result, the light was rippling across the muscles in his arms and chest, caressing every curve.

I tore my eyes away and returned to his face, looking for something that would prevent my eyes from wandering back to his perfectly sculpted body. He had pale-skin, meaning that his chocolate brown eyes stood out, as did the messy black hair on his head. Looking once more at his smile, which had widened greatly during my analysis, I realised that I had been staring. I blushed and quickly walked to my seat at the front of class. I would regret that later, I just knew I would.  
For the rest of the lesson I was uneasy. I could constantly feel his eyes on my back. As soon as the bell sounded it's nasally noise I began to run out of the room as fast as I could but, before I could get out of the door it was blocked. "I didn't catch your name earlier, mines Damon." he stared at me, waiting for my reply. "Catalina" I said as I ducked under his arm. Once clear of the room and the 'stalker' within I lost myself in the crowd.

As it was lunch I went straight to the cafeteria though, as usual I wasn't hungry. Instead of joining the seemingly endless queues for food, I sat at my usual table and began thinking my usual thoughts. However it wasn't long before I was thinking about soulmates and...whether or not Damon could be mine. 'No' I thought 'Stop it, just forget about him, forget about English.' But my thoughts couldn't be gotten rid of so easily, they fought back. Hard. Then my mental argument was interrupted by a beautiful, slightly Russian accent.

"Catalina, I'd like to introduce you to someone." Demitri. We had been friends for as long as I could remember and he had always been there for me, through thick and thin. He was tall, but I suppose that wasn't as strange as his abilities to shapeshift. He was definitely taller than Damon...no wait why was I even thinking about him? His caramel hair fell to his shoulders and so was usually tied up into a low ponytail and his emerald green eyes sparkled as a sign that he was happy. "This is Damon."

I gasped. Stood beside him was the last person that I wanted to see at that moment, at any moment. "Yes, we've met" I hissed in an icy tone that made Damon flinch. Demitri looked at me with a confused yet 'be nice' look. I nodded. Gorgeous though he was, Demitri didn't have many friends, in fact I was the only one, and it was entirely my fault. Anyone who was friends with the 'weirdo' became a social outcast. I wouldn't risk having Damon desert him. I would play nice. "So..." Damon both looked and sounded uneasy when he spoke. "I guess I better go, uh, do some homework. See you later Demitri, Catalina." And with that, he walked out of the cafeteria. Demitri and I both caught each other's eye. "Homework?" we both asked. I shrugged but inside my head, my mind was working overtime. Did Damon really have homework? Probably. Would he do it? Probably not. Had I scared him of? Definitely. Oh Crap.


End file.
